palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Highly Modified Steel Tree SC Mark 3 Penetrator Composite Long Bow:
''Highly Modified Steel Tree SC Mark 3 Penetrator Composite Long Bow: '' Range: 2800 feet, Weight: 5 pounds, Length: 7 feet, (collapses down to a 2 foot rod.) Damage: 1D8x10, Rate of Fire: Standard; see the archery skill. Cost: 30,000 credits, Bonuses: +5 to strike with the bow, +5 to parry with the bow, +5to initiative with the bow. This weapon is a large compound bow. The "snap-arms" on this weapon are arranged in a double pivot structure to give easier pull but more snapping power. It can also be loaded and locked into firing position and carried until needed. It also does 1D8 damage as a clubbing weapon. It requires a P.S. of at least 21, or having augmented bionic (P.S. 18), robotic (P.S. 15) or even Supernatural Strength (any P.S. above 6) to use it. Combine that with arrows made of Steel Tree and it is a mighty projectile that will hit with the velocity of a small gauge rail gun round. Normal arrows, whether wood, plastic or even graphite, fired from an Steel Tree bow will deliver a lot of damage (4D6 S.D.C.), but will also shatter on impact. A Steel Tree bow is one of the few muscle-powered weapons that a normal human, with a P.S. score of 21 or higher, can use to inflict Mega-Damage. Special Features: ' ''Urod Tree Protective Finish: Linseed oil is commonly used for the finishes on most wooden bows. However, the oil taken from the Urod Tree of the Yin-Sloth Jungles is excellent for finishes on all types of wood. It is a yellowish substance recognizable by its strong vanilla smell. Urod oil forms a highly protective finish that will completely shield a bow from the elements. Bows with this kind of finish are waterproof, scratch resistant, and the wood’s hue is never in danger of fading in direct sunlight. Plus, the wood maintains a miraculous sheen. Fast Flight String: Another Gnomish creation, this is a special high tension string that serves to fire the arrow at a higher velocity. Arrows shot with Fast Flight Strings cross their maximum effective range in five to six seconds less time. This increase in velocity bestows the arrow with a '''+1D4 to damage. Shots in which the arrow requires more than one action of flight time to reach its target, are maintained at one action and no more. The string ranges in thickness from a 10 to 20 strand string and has an S.D.C. of 10 to 50. Silent Bowstring: This interesting string is made from dried and treated animal tendon wrapped in rubber. It is designed to deaden the twang sound that results from bowstring release by immediately stifling the string’s vibrations. In addition, the string is specially cushioned with animal fur in certain areas to noiselessly absorb the impact from overdraw slap. This makes a deathly silent bow that is perfect for assassin work. Knife Sheath in Bow: This is a convenient and somewhat concealed sheath built into the side of the bow. It is designed to hold any kind of small knife or dagger (stiletto, dirk, poignard, etc.). This weapon is useful for melee combat in which the fighting has become too close quarter to use a bow. Collapsible Bow: Also known as a takedown bow, this is a bow that can be taken apart for easier storage and transport. It can either be broken into two parts directly at the middle (built bows are ideal for this feature), or into three parts, these being the riser and the two limbs. Multiple Arrow Shelves: The arrow shelf is a small notch cut just above the handle where the arrow can lay upon when nocked. It can also come in the form of a small wedge attached to the bow. Generally, a bow only has one arrow shelf. However in the case of archers who fire multiple arrows simultaneously, multiple arrow shelves are required. An additional arrow shelf is needed for each additional arrow fired beyond one. The maximum amount of arrows an archer can fire simultaneously is three, so the number of arrow shelves is always one, two, or three. Without these shelves, multiple arrows cannot be fired at once. This is a common bow feature for those who indulge in trick shooting. (3) Category:Weapons Gear Category:Tech Gear Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Content